This invention pertains to hermetic rotary vane compressors for compressing refrigerant in refrigeration systems such as refrigerators, freezers, air conditioners and the like. In particular, this invention relates to reducing frictional loading of the vanes on the compressor walls.
In general, prior art rotary vane hermetic compressors comprise a housing in which are positioned a motor and compressor cylinder. The motor drives a crankshaft for revolving a rotor inside the cylinder. One or more sliding vanes are slidably received in slots located through the rotor walls. The vanes, cooperating with the rotor and cylinder walls, provide the pumping action for compressing refrigerant within the cylinder bore.
The operating parts of rotary hermetic compressors are machined to extremely close tolerances and the surfaces of the parts are finished to a high degree in order to prevent leakage in the compressor and to provide a very efficient compressor.
One of the problems encountered in prior art hermetic compressor arrangements has been high frictional loading between the rotary vane tips and the cylinder walls. At times, insufficient oil reaches the critical areas of the vane tips of the compressor. A reduction in the frictional loading on the vane tips would reduce wear and increase compressor efficiency.